A laminectomy is a surgery that removes a portion of the vertebral bone to relieve back pain. It is frequently performed on patients who suffer severe pain due to herniated disks, when more conservative medical treatments have failed. In operation, one or more electrodes or leads are positioned in the cervical spinal region of a patient. For example, the electrode is inserted at a vertebral position into an epidural space, i.e., adjacent or behind the spinal cord. The electrode is then advanced along the epidural space, until it reaches a desired position relative to the cervical segments of the spinal cord. An electrical impulse generator is operatively coupled to the electrode, and delivers an electrical signal to the electrode, thereby stimulating the spinal cord and relieving chronic back pain.
The electrode used in spinal cord stimulation typically resembles a paddle that is generally rectangular when viewed from above. To insert and advance this paddle-type electrode, surgeons typically use straight or bayonet-type forceps. Surgeons must suitably grip the edges of the electrode to ensure its stability. An excessive gripping force, however, tends to bend the electrode in a U-shape. A bent electrode may result in increased pressure on the spinal cord during insertion, and potentially increase the risk of spinal cord injury. Thus, there has developed a need for a tool that can make inserting a paddle-type electrode in laminectomy efficient and surgeon-friendly.